Our Love Story
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: Love stories always begin with a beginning and an end, but how does the beginning actually begin. Ginny and Draco are about to find out, only their first sight of each other is not as they are told in fairy tales.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, characters belong to J.K Rowling

The song belongs to Taylor Swift and it is called Love Story.

--

Love Story

--

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air._

"Harry, this is ridiculous, we could get caught!" Ginny squealed in whispered excitement, the rush of sneaking around, the adrenaline of thinking of getting caught. Harry smiled at her, pushing her slowly backwards so that her back was pressed against the hard stone wall; shivers went flooding through her as she thought onwards to what was going to happen. Harry's lips met her neck; working magic, sucking, nibbling, making her want more, need more. Making her wet to such an extent that she could no longer take it and would beg for him to take her. His hands were under her blouse, fondling her breasts, a moan escaped from her lips before she could stop herself, he knew what she liked. Removing his hands from her blouse, he began to slowly undo her blouse, moving his lips from her neck to her red swollen ones. Leaving only one button done up, she shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Adding to the excitement so much more; making everything so much more real. Moving his attention down wards, Harry lifted her skirt, pushing her harder against the wall, pushing her white lace panties to the side; he started to rub her wet clit, causing a startled gasp to escape from his girlfriend's lips. Slipping one finger into her wet pussy he smirked as she moaned, he looked at her, enjoying having the amount of control that he had over her, her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply, he chest moving erratically as she breathed unevenly. He added another finger, and then another, enjoying driving her mad. Her insides clenched around his finger as she came, pulling out his fingers he sucked them clean before lifting one of her legs around his waist as she fussed with undoing his belt buckle, his bulge on display through his trousers, she quickly pushed them down ward before they to fell down to his ankles along with his rough cotton boxers. Taking his chance, he slammed his pulsing cock into her wetness, groaning as he did so, Ginny rested her head on the wall behind her, her arms spread out on either side of her as she brought her other leg to join the first around his waist. As he started to move slowly, she moved her arms so that they were rested on his shoulders, digging her nails into his showing skin, urging him to go faster. Closing her eyes as he moved faster, she moaned, the tingling getting the better of her. Opening her eyes, she gasped, harry took this wrong and began moving faster still. There at the other end of the corridor stood a figure, unable to make him out, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching them, looking as though he was enjoying the show.

"Harry," Ginny said, trying to get his attention, he didn't seem to notice as he groaned her name. Pulling out, he slammed into her the hardest he had ever, causing her to moan loud, as she saw stars, as Harry thrust into her wet aching pussy Ginny moaned as she looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy as he smirked at her. And as her walls clenched around Harry's soon to be limp cock, she closed her eyes and an image of Draco fucking her hard and fast came before her closed eye lids, and as Harry came into her, she opened her eyes and watched Draco, pretending it was him. She did not know why she had done so, she had never done anything but argue with him. Harry rested into her exhausted, cupping her bare ass cheeks with hands, rubbing his finger over her clit. Wanting to hear her moan like she had done so as she came again, she moaned softly as she pictured Draco rubbing her wet clit as she watched him watching her.

_See the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know..._

They were close to the Astronomy tower, at the bottom of the stairs to be correct. Ginny was urging Harry to move his finger faster when two voices echoed clearly throughout the halls.

"Hermione, Harry said that he was going to the Astronomy tower to think. And I for one, want to know what he is thinking about." Ron's voice came; he was obviously trying to whisper but was not doing a good job. Harry quickly put Ginny down and rushed pulling his clothes back to where they had been, as did Ginny before she quickly kissed harry and ran up the Astronomy stairs bare foot, as she carried her shoes leaving Harry to deal with things.

"Harry, we were wondering when you were going to be coming back." Ron announced, it was after curfew and he could not whisper to save his life.

"Yeah. Sorry, mate. I was thinking and I fell asleep, let's go back to the tower, I just want to shower and go to bed." Harry replied, Ginny stood nearby the door listening as their voices echoed up the stairs. She heard feet scuffling as they walked away, sighing in relief she pushed open the door and wondered out under the starry sky. It was like a balcony, only without any railing to stop people from falling. The wind blew through her hair as she twirled around in circles, like she had when she danced with Neville at the Yule Ball in her third year, the spectacular gowns, the graceful dancing. Everything had been perfect. She continued to turn as if to music that only she could hear, savouring the cool breeze that danced with her. Looking up she stopped moving, taking in the stars that looked as though they were there only for her. A light breeze reached her; she closed her eyes, relishing how it felt on her skin. Taking another step and then another, and then another, she took small carefree steps until she reached the Astronomy edge... A gust of wind blew across her face, closing her eyes she opened her arms wide, she felt the freedom that the wind brought.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said..._

She gasped in surprise when someone pulled her back from the edge, opening her eyes she turned around in the arms of the man that held her. Draco Malfoy... She felt her body tingle, in need, in want, the reason behind it she did not know. All she knew was that neither was allowed near each other. Enemies by both nature and birth, he was the son of a Death Eater, and she one of the Order. He opened his lips to say something, but no sound came out, instead pulled her to him and his lips reached hers, in an argument of control and passion, both wanting full control and wanting the other to surrender, but neither willing to. She undid his school robe and let it fall to the floor, pushing Draco away from the edge, she worked on undoing his shirt, growling in frustration when one wouldn't open, Draco moaned into her mouth, pulling her hips to his... She ripped his shirt when she still did not succeed in undoing the last button, letting it fall to the ground she brushed her fingers across his skin relishing in his shivering at her touch.

"We can't." He said suddenly pulling away from her, "Weasley, we can't do this. You're a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy, you're dating Potter, I just saw you having sex with Potter for Christ sake!" He said in frustration whilst taking a step back from her.

"I do not care," She said forcefully before pulling him back to her, Draco smirked against her lips as he began to undo her blouse. They stayed up there for hours, there moans echoing.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

It had been going on for months; Ginny would make an excuse to get away from her friends and Harry, she would sneak off to meet Draco in the Room of Requirements. As she walked in, she smiled as she saw Draco already lying down on the bed that lay in the middle of the room.

"Ginny, I can't do this anymore." Draco said as she sat down at the end of the bed. "I can't share you anymore, I can't stand by and watch you kiss him, or think about you touching him." Draco said with a look of disgust on his face. Ginny smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him.

"All you have to do is say the word and I am yours," Ginny said,

"You're already mine," Draco announced territorially, causing Ginny to smile. "I already am yours, have been for days." She said smiling, referring to the end of her relationship with Harry days prior, only, no one knew, until now. Ginny moved next to Draco, curling up into him, she rested her head into his chest. They lay there for hours, neither moving nor talking.

"Run with me," Ginny suddenly announced sitting up and turning to look at him expectantly, he looked at her confused. "Run away with me, start a new life with no expectations or rules, a life where we can be together. Just say yes, and I am yours." She said as she looked at him pleadingly. Draco went to stand but Ginny grabbed his hand, "Please don't go," She pleaded, it was already nearing 10 O'clock in the morning, and the train taking the students home left at 11.

"Meet me by the lake behind your home just before midnight tomorrow night. I will meet you there." He had said before he left her standing by herself, lost in thought.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Lets escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said..._

Ginny was walking around the lake behind the trees at the Burrow; she had climbed out of her window just to be here. She was trying to make as little noise as possible but it was extremely difficult with the leaves and twigs being everywhere. She knew they would be dead if his father caught them, or her own for that matter. Hell they were dead if anyone caught them. He was becoming her everything, and she didn't know why, or how it had happened so quickly but she was completely and utterly in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Please don't go," Ginny recalled herself yesterday morning. She had thought of her family, her friends, his family, she had even thought of her pets, school, her life. Would it be worth it without him? And then she wondered where that thought had come from, but she knew the answer, no it wouldn't. At first it had all just been about sex, the satisfaction and fulfilment that Harry did not give her. It was amazing how ones world can change so drastically as to actually fall in love with the enemy.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

She knew she wanted to be with him, if they had to run, she would run. Even if only for a little while, it would be worth every second they spent together. They would create their own love story, one to be remembered years after they were dead, it was already a love story, there love story. One that people would hear of and want for themselves, the sort that people read in books. Her need for him was overwhelming, as though she breathed only for him, lived only for him.

_Oh, oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said..._

She had been walking around for over an hour; she was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to come, he had promised her that he would come to meet her, had he lied? Had he forgotten? Was he unable to come? Her questions went on; all she wanted was him next to her. She didn't know whether to carry on or just turn around and go back home, to see if anyone had noticed her missing yet.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come._

Ginny was starting to feel the chill of the night. She was about to turn back when she saw someone coming towards her, so she instead started to walk toward the male figure, picking up her pace as she went. Soon she was in a full out run towards him and he was doing the same. Once they reached each other he picked her up and spun her around.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come, I was waiting and you just didn't show," Ginny said in relief, while looking up at his 6ft1 muscled build. He was masked but she knew he was the one, looking in his eyes was all the re-assurance she needed to know he felt the same.

_Is this in my head; I don't know what to think._

"I don't know if I'm dreaming, but if I am, I never want to wake up." Ginny said,

"I've asked your dad for permission, that's what took me so long." Draco said,

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Draco kissed her softly before kneeling down and pulling out a black velvet ring box, he opened it to reveal the most breathtaking ring she had ever seen.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

"Marry me, Ginevra Molly Weasley, you'll never be alone, I love you, you will get everything you ever wanted, even the guy that is head over heels in love with you. All you have to do is say yes." Draco said,

_Oh, oh, yes  
We were both young when I first saw you..._

Ginny was lost for words, all she could do was nod her head.

And then, all she thought about for the rest of her life was how one moment can change a life, and can create a lifetime of happiness.


End file.
